First Glance
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: She was different. She was dangerous. Now they finally found her. Took them long enough. Eventual Clint/OC in my MultiChap that will follow. Enjoy! THIS IS ALSO POSTED IN MOVIES under AVENGERS. In case you thought you were seeing double.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Marvel. Stan Lee does. And Disney too. I own McKenna and anything else new.

**Authors Note:** I love Hawkeye/OC. This is my new character. She is pretty spiffy. I have her other story all ready to go. But I wanted to do a test run. This is part of her beginning. My Multiple Chapter ARC is during Thor. So I hope you like that you read. Very Fresh. Quick Edit. I don't have a beta.

* * *

**At First Glance**

She tugged her bag tight on her shoulder and sped up. She wanted to see how long this game of cat and mouse would play out. Not that she didn't like a good game, she was just tired and hoped she could sleep at some point tonight. Tony's new life was causing her to lose what was left of hers.

Speaking of.

Stark had warned her this might happen. He told her now that SHIELD had decided to play watchdog she needed to be careful. If they found out about her abilities-

_Scratch that._ They already knew about them. Hence the man behind her. She was waiting for them to make their move, tonight seemed like the perfect night to find out some answers. No one has ever been able to sneak up on her in her life, though this man did a pretty good job.

She let the strap of her bag fall quick.

She turned before she could be assaulted. Wrapped the leather strap tight around the assailants arm, yanking him fast to the ground. She pulled out her gun from her back and unlocked the safety, pressing it to his head.

"Why are you following me." She asked in a rather tame voice.

The man, clearly not used to being in bounds struggled to break free.

"Jesus Christ would you just-"

"I wouldn't try that. A bullet through the skull can ruin anyone's day." She quipped.

He kicked his leg sideways and knocked her to the ground. He rolled over the pavement quick enough to grab his gun. He shoved her to the ground.

"You need to stay put." He whispered.

McKenna laughed. "Not likely."

He gave him a head but and he fell back off her in pain. Trying to stand he focused enough to gain his target again. In a second she kicked herself up, propelled from her arms. When standing she held two pistols. Locked and loaded.

One gun locked on the man. The other on the redhead who now decided to join them.

"Miss. My name is Natasha Romanoff," The woman said walking forward, "-and this is my partner Clint Barton." Nodding over to the stalker. "I need you to put down the weapon, we mean you no harm." She warned.

"You know. You aren't very convincing with a gun pointed at me."

"It's only a precaution" Natasha stated emotionless. "Put down the weapon, or we will be forced to put it down for you."

McKenna clicked her tongue, "Not exactly the thing you want to say to the person with a gun to your forehead. I'd hate to hurt that pretty face."

"Darling we just want to talk" Clint he stated as if it was a matter of fact.

"Talk?" McKenna asked in disbelief, she looked at Natasha, "You know, maybe it's your sniper teams on the roofs behind us. Or the fact you both want to shoot me. But I am kind of getting the feeling that talking is not an option. You guys did make a good play though; I was wondering how long it would take Spyman-" McKenna nodded to Clint. "- to make his move. Stalking isn't exactly a flattering way to talk to someone."

"I wasn't stalking you." He commented quietly. Finger on the trigger.

She raised her eyebrow, "Then admiring from a distance than? Since 8th street. Which was 7 blocks go. Not to mention the tail you had on me last week. I'm not an idiot. I'll defend myself."

"You know how to use that weapon." Natasha spit out.

McKenna trained both guns on Natasha slowly, "Even from here I can't miss. By the time your buddy shoots me you'll have a nice clean hole through your skull."

Natasha felt unnerved by the woman in front of her.

"Not a pleasant feeling is it." McKenna sneered. Movement by Clint her had pistol back on him in a second.

"I'm just lowering my weapon, look." He set the gun on the ground, stepping back up hands raised. "Natasha lower your weapon." He asked, eyes never leaving McKenna's.

"Clint!" Natasha hissed, "What are you-"

"I won't ask you again Natasha. Lower your god damn weapon before I lower it for you." Natasha lowered her gun and holstered it. Visibly angered by her partner.

"You need to make a decision sweetheart," Clint began, "Let's talk."

"Maybe I don't want to talk."

Suddenly a man dropped behind her.

"No!" Clint screamed.

McKenna winked and she elbowed the man in the forehead. Clint and Natasha rushed her. When Natasha made a play for her wrist, McKenna flipped over and slammed the red head to the ground. Knocking the wind out of her.

Sensing Clint behind her, she braced when he grabbed her waist. With an angry cry and flipped him over as well, grabbed the knife from his vest and straddled his chest.

Blade inches from the jugular.

She couldn't read the look he had on his face very well. Though he looked very displeased.

"One knick." She whispered close, her lips inches from his. "2 minutes. You'll be dead."

There was a sudden weight to her temple.

"So will you."

She saw Clint's eyes shift behind her.

_Well shit,_ she thought. She had forgotten bout the redhead.

Smiling she raised her hands and dropped the knife. Natasha grabbed her quick, gun still on her and shoved her away.

McKenna raised her hands.

"Alright. You got me." She backed away from them. They had a full team on her now. Guns trained and ready to fire. This would be fun, she had never taken out an entire squad before.

Ignoring Natasha. Clint stood up, lowered his weapon and brought Natasha down as well, "We just came here to talk McKenna. Like normal human beings."

McKenna let out a hearty laugh, "But that's why you're here isn't it. I'm special. But the folks at dear old SHIELD know that don't they." She stretched her neck back and forth as her eyes began to glaze over, a beautiful red tint flooding her pupils.

"I'm not some normal human being." She whispered.

A small flame began to form on her hand. Clint and Natasha brought back their guns before suddenly McKenna's eyes went wide. She fell to the ground unconscious. Behind her was Phil Coulson. Tranquilizer in hand.

"It would do everyone a favor if the two of you would learn how to control a subject."

"But sir-" Natasha started. Coulson stopped her.

"One dart. One shot. Very simple dynamic. You learn it in basic training." He stared at the body in front of him. "Pick her up please agent Barton. Stark will be on his way very soon and we can't waste anytime."

Clint walked over to the girl and eased her into his arms.

_-Fin-_


	2. SEQUEL

Hello everyone! I just wanted to let you all know the Multi chapter sequel for this story has been posted. You can find it on my profile under 'Burning Bridges.' I won't post two stories since it's not a one shot. The story falls under the Movie category since that is Universe I have my character based.

I hope you all find your way to it and enjoy!

Sincerely,

_**haunted secrets. **_


End file.
